


Pull

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: The Anchor is a sun, but under the right circumstances even birds can block out the sun. / The nightmare is over but you can still wake up to it.





	Pull

The Exalted Plains were cool and damp that morning from the night of rain as the group slowly got going. Dorian, for once, felt no small amount of appreciation for it. Upstream from the tiny Dalish clan (Hanhari stated that it wasn’t all of them, couldn’t be. His dedication to helping them surely came from the fear it just may have been), they’d camped away from a main site for once. No bustle of scouts or soldiers. Hanhari was even sleeping in for once!  
Of course, that did leave them without someone to cook.  
Sera wasn’t an option (not a safe one anyway). Cole certainly didn’t know how, seeing as he didn’t need to eat at all. And Dorian himself, well… He’d always been able to buy food, or there was someone else there to prepare it.  
But sweet, charming, industrious Hanhari had quite a large number of skills.  
Nonetheless, Dorian was content to let the Dalish man sleep.  
Sera, it seemed, wasn’t.

“Right. I’m hungry an’ this sitting stupid business is dumb. Hey you-“ She grabbed hold of the sleeping man’s ankle and pulled him halfway out of his tent before the foot attached to said ankle slammed mercilessly into her face. Both feet, once free scrambled back into his tent. Dorian felt his brows raise with the alarmed wash of latent magical energy pulsed for a moment before cooling down again. Even so, it was hard not to chuckle at Sera’s indignant cursing.  
“S-Sera?“ Hanhari choked out, “Oh! Oh Creators, I’m so sorry. Hold on-“ The other elf appeared, placing a hand over the woman’s eye. A faint green glow signified the healing of the black eye before it’d even begun to properly form. He seemed shaken, but it had been a rather rude awakening-  
“Cold, noise everywhere - Who’re these people? What do they want? Screaming - Everyone is screaming! Where’s brother? Where’s father and mother?“ Cole jerked as Sera’s shoe hit him in the face.  
“Knock it off, Creepy!“ She was quick to turn back to Hanhari, who’d frozen up. Staring off somewhere that wasn’t anywhere in front of him now and scarcely breathing.  
“I… need a minute.“ Standing abruptly, the Herald marched out of camp and further upriver.  
“I… I’m sorry. His head got so loud-“ Cole stammered.  
“Shut it! See, this is why we should get rid of it!“  
“Cole, what was that exactly?“ Dorian kept an eye on the man. If he wandered out of sight then he’d not be left alone for long.  
“A… bad memory. A hurt like a fishing net to a fish, tangled and cutting at angles but nowhere to go… I think it cuts less now, but sometimes he still feels like he’s dying.“  
Sera frowned, refraining from saying more but obviously not by much.  
Dorian stood, chasing after Hanhari without too much urgency. He could appreciate wanting space but it was still dangerous out here with the Red Templars about. Not a good area to vanish off on his own. That and he was curious, in a worried sort of way.

He’d hidden himself up against some rocks sitting with his head in his knees. For how much larger-than-life he could seem in his situation, he was really terribly small…  
“Are you going to be alright, amatus?“  
The elf nodded, “I just… need to clear my head again.“  
“Well by all means, take whatever time you need.” Carefully, Dorian sat down with the other. “I’m certain that Sera’s stomach will understand,“ the Tevinter mage quipped, pleased when the elf peaked up and cracked a smile. “There, that’s a little better already. Now… Would you like to talk about it at all?“  
He shook his head, leaning on the human man.  
“Well, if you ever change your mind, I’m always ready to listen.“


End file.
